<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We do have each other by Phantomxlegend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552694">We do have each other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend'>Phantomxlegend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson one-shots :p [122]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Apollo Cabin - Freeform, Austin is a good brother, Crying, Cuddle Pile, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Rejections, Will is a good brother, apollo cabin fluff, kayla knowles angst, kayla needs a hug, snuggles, theyre soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayla is hurt, she got rejected and Will and Austin are there to comfort her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kayla Knowles &amp; Austin Lake &amp; Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson one-shots :p [122]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We do have each other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kayla angst? Never thought we’d get here but this was so soft.  Just,,,, them,,, being soft... thank you.</p>
<p>I also have a small tiny little request which’ll be in the end notes so :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Will…” came the small voice from the doorway. Will turned, Kayla was standing in the doorway, tears running down her face. Her shoulders shook with sobs.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, what happened,” Will held his hands out in front of himself, holding her shoulders. She scrubbed at her face, her breaths coming in short and shakily.</p>
<p>“She…” Kayla pressed her face into Will’s chest, “she said no… she’s… she’s straight…”</p>
<p>“Oh, hey, it’s okay,” Will ran his fingers through her hair, “it’s gonna be alright Kay.”</p>
<p>“Everything hurts,” she sobbed, “it hurts so bad Will. I love her.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Will whispered, “and you’re so lovely, if she’s straight there’s nothing that you can do.”</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t have opened my mouth… I shouldn’t… I shouldn’t have said anything,” Kayla said, “I should’ve just shut up…”</p>
<p>“It’s a good thing that you admitted it,” Will said, “I’m so sorry Kay, It hurts and I know it hurts. But now you know, she can’t be leading you on anymore.”</p>
<p>“You said I’d feel better when I told her,” Kayla gripped the back of Will’s shirt, “I don’t. I don’t, Will. I feel so much worse.”</p>
<p>“I know, I know,” Will put his chin on Kayla’s head, rubbing gentle circles on her back.</p>
<p>Kayla was whimpering and sobbing, her entire body shaking.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Austin asked, the door creaking open, “what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Will pressed one hand to his lips. The general message was pretty clear comfort now, ask later.</p>
<p>Kayla whimpered, her tears were staining Will’s shirt.  </p>
<p>“Pile?” Austin suggested, gently headbutting Kayla’s shoulder.</p>
<p>She whimpered again and nodded. Will patted the back of her head.</p>
<p>Kayla wiped her face, separating herself from Will’s arms. Will flopped down on his bunk, Kayla crawled on after him, laying her head on Will’s chest. Austin laid down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  </p>
<p>Kayla sniffled, Will ran his fingers through her hair. Patting Austin’s head too just because Austin was in patting distance. </p>
<p>No one came into the Apollo cabin or tried to bother the three of them laying in the bunk. Kayla had cried herself asleep, her eyes red-rimmed and puffy. Austin had somehow fallen asleep at one point.</p>
<p>Will continued running his fingers through his half sister’s hair. Her head was tucked under his chin. Being the big brother he was perfectly fine with letting his siblings lay on him.</p>
<p>He thought that he’d stay awake so that the two of them didn’t sleep for too long and they’d miss the stuff they had to do today. Though his eyelids started to get heavy and he found himself drifting off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooo.... uhhh... could y’all maybe leave comments calling me by Will or William?  I’m wanting to see how the name sounds going by that and my birth name and I haven’t been able to have the nerve to tell a lot of my friends...</p>
<p>Thank you for reading I love y’all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>